


Oi!

by SilverMyfanwy



Series: MJ And Bucky Conquer The Universe [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Bromance, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Epic Bromance, Gen, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Newspapers, Protests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMyfanwy/pseuds/SilverMyfanwy
Summary: “I wanna go to the protest in town but Pepper says I can’t go unless you go with me in case a fight breaks out.”“I’ll get my bag.”





	Oi!

“Oi Mr Barnes!” MJ was hammering on the door of Bucky’s room, sounding rather impatient.

“Hang on!” Bucky put down his book and jogged over to the door. “What’s up?”

“The stars.” MJ held up a placard reading ‘We are the children of the witches you couldn’t burn’. “I wanna go to the protest in town but Pepper says I can’t go unless you go with me in case a fight breaks out.”

“I’ll get my bag.”

-

A photo of MJ on Bucky’s shoulders, both looking angry, was gracing the cover of the New York Times the next morning.


End file.
